Isolamento
by Malfoy-is-my-king-22
Summary: Traduzione italiana della bellissima "Isolation" di Bex-chan.


So, this is the Italian translation of Bex-chan's "Isolation". Pretty sure someone else could've done it better, but here you go. :)

Traduzione Italiana di "Isolation", una storia di Bex-chan. Probabilmente qualcun altro avrebbe potuto fare meglio, ma ecco qua. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Not even the story, I feel like a bad person.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Capitolo 1: Rifugio

Le persone dicono spesso che nei moment difficili, si impara ad apprezzare le piccole cose. Nozioni poetiche e stravaganti come i tramonti, il verso degli uccelli e i vari colori dei fiori delicati.

Beh, Hermione poteva dire con certezza a quelle persone che erano tutte balle.

Balle. Balle. Balle.

I tramonti erano su per giù uguali ogni giorno, lo starnazzare degli uccelli era in realtà molto fastidioso e le causava il mal di testa e non gliene poteva importare di meno delle tonalità e delle sfumature dei fiori. Morivano tutti comunque; appassivano tutti in brutte forme avvizzite. Specialmente quando l'inverno cominciava a far mancare il respiro al mondo.

No, quando si vivevano tempi oscuri, ed erano veramente oscuri, ti distraeva da quasi tutto il resto. Era tutto irrilevante e distorto, rannuvolato dalla densità dell'oscurità.

Hermione aveva notato che anche le sue lezioni erano diventate prive di significato, e la cose peggiore era che tutti gli altri sembravano sentirsi allo stesso modo.

Gli studenti di Hogwarts stavano affogando nella maliconia. Ognuno di loro.

Certo, quelli a cui era stato permesso di tornare.

Aveva calcolato che fossero rimasti solamente poco più di un quarto del solito numero di alunni e tutti loro erano spaventati; si spostavano per i corridoi solitari con espressioni abbattute e parole sussurrate. Ma le lezioni si tenevano ancora, così come le partite di Quidditch e gli altri eventi, anche se era palesemente ovvio che la maggior parte degli studenti aveva perso la forza di competere, socializzare e addirittura di imparare.

La McGranitt stava facendo del suo meglio per mantenere le cose costanti e familari, ma era inutile. Hogwarts era una pseudo scuola ormai; solo un guscio con mura antiche che le persone una volta credevano sicure. Ma ovviamente, erano tutte balle anche quelle.

Era il primo di Ottobre e ciò significava che Hermione era tornata a scuola da un paio di settimane, ma sembrava un periodo più lungo. Significava anche che Silente era morto da esattamente cinque mesi. No, Hogwarts decisamente non era un posto sicuro e lo sapevano tutti. I Mangiamorte avevano fatto breccia nella loro scuola, tutto grazie a quel coglione di Draco Malfoy e poi Piton aveva assassinato il più brillante uomo che Hermione avesse mai conosciuto.

Voldemort era tornato. In effetti era tornato da un paio di anni ormai, ma ora la minaccia del suo ritorno stava diventando sempre più forte e pericolosa con ogni giorno che passava. Hermione era pietrificata. Proprio così. Fanculo agli stereotipi che accompagnavano i suoi colori Grifondoro, certe volte era una cosa razionale essere spaventati.

Di certo non aiutava il fatto che quelli che _avrebbero dovuto_ essere i suoi migliori amici l'avevano lasciata laggiù tutta sola. Sì, Harry e Ron in quel momento stavano scarpinando in giro per tutto il paese in cerca degli Horcrux. Senza di lei. Non era sicura del ragionamento che era stato fatto nel prendere quella decisione, ma era stato un suggerimento di Lupin. Hermione voleva molto bene ai suoi amici, ma se aveva ragione Harry stava probabilmente avendo dei crolli mentali ogni ora e Ron stava molto probabilmente inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi.

Lei sapeva che non era stata una loro decisione ma non poteva fare a meno di avvertire un risentimento che si era scavato uno spazio nella sua mente. Se non altro avevano l'un l'altro.

Hermione era stata lasciata lì ad assistere la McGranitt nel trasformare Hogwarts in un rifugio. Un luogo sicuro. C'erano alcuni altri membri dell'Ordine come Seamus e Dean, e Ginny stava aiutando con il resto degli altri professori. La più giovane degli Weasley era abbastanza simpatica, ma non si avvicinava nemmeno a riempire il vuoto con cui l'avevano lasciata i ragazzi. Per la maggior parte del tempo, Hermione si sentiva significativamente sola.

Le era stato dato il titolo di Caposcuola ovviamente, probabilmente di modo che potesse avere una sua stanza privata per aiutare con i piani dell'Ordine. O forse era perché potesse essere libera di chiudersi in biblioteca la sera, con la speranza di assistere la causa. O magari era perché era tristemente famosa per essere la migliore amica di Harry Potter e tutti si aspettavano che fornisse un simbolo di speranza alle anime tristi che stavano popolando Hogwarts.  
>Qualunque fosse la ragione tra queste, Hermione era felice di poter aiutare, ma avrebbe preferito rimanere con Ron ed Harry.<p>

Micheal Corner era l'altro Caposcuola, ma Hermione non aveva mai davvero capito perché era stato scelto. Probabilmente perché era stato un Prefetto ed un membro dell'Esercito di Silente, ma dubitava che stesse facendo molto dal punto di vista della preparazione per l'Ordine. Avrebbe potuto chiederlo a lui, certo, o anche tentare di fare conversazione con uno qualunque degli altri studenti, ma l'unica persona con cui parlava in quei giorni era la McGranitt.  
>Era troppo impegnata.. Troppo immersa nella sua disperazione per aiutare.<p>

Il suo dormitorio di Caposcuola era vuoto. Cupo.

Vicino alla Torre dei Grifondoro c'era la sua camera da letto, un piccolo angolo cucina, un piccolo salotto, il bagno ed un'altra camera da letto. Il letto che Harry avrebbe probabilmente occupato se fosse stato scelto come altro Caposcuola. Corner aveva il suo dormitorio da Caposcuola vicino alla Torre dei Corvonero e di questo Hermione era grata. Se doveva essere arrabbiata e in ansia per la situazione del mondo, non voleva che nessuno al di fuori di Harry e Ron lo sapesse.

Ma, come aveva notato così tante volte, loro non c'erano. Mandavano una lettera ogni due settimane, attenti a non mandare altri gufi in caso allertassero Voldemort della loro caccia agli Horcrux.

Perciò, sì. La situazione era brutta. Notevolmente brutta.

Così brutta che le parole davanti a lei stavano scivolando nella sua mente e fuggendo dalla sua attenzione. Doveva essere appena passata mezzanotte quando si era incamminata verso la biblioteca per cercare di nuovo informazioni sugli Horcrux, spronata dalla sua travolgente insonnia.

Erano facilmente già le due di notte ormai. Il posto era ovviamente vuoto e solo il tenue bagliore del suo incantesimo _Lumos _dava un segno di vita fra i labirinti degli scaffali pieni di libri. Strofinò i suoi occhi privati di sonno e provò a concentrarsi sulle lettere e sulle forme sfocate, ma era difficile.

"Bene," borbottò tra sé, passando la punta del suo dito sotto la frase per fissare il suo sguardo su di essa. "Il primo mago conosciuto a creare un Horcrux fu Herpo il Turpe e possono essere solamente.."

_Accidenti.._

Aveva già letto quella frase due volte.

* * *

><p>"Tu sei pazzo," sputò il ragazzo duramente, fermandosi sui suoi passi. "Non so quale delle tue pozioni assurde hai tracannato, ma io là dentro non ci torno per nessuna ragione al mondo."<p>

"E suppongo che tu abbia un'idea migliore?" Piton si girò lentamente per fronteggiare il suo compagno, fissando impaziente il giovane.

"Hai dimenticato che cosa abbiamo fatto lì dentro?" chiese lui, alzando le sue mani tremanti dalla rabbia per indicare la scuola debolmente illuminata. "Mi uccideranno all'istante se metto un piede in quel posto!"

"Non abbiamo tempo per questa discussione, Draco," sogghignò l'ex professore, afferrando il retro del colletto del giovane mago. "Ho fatto Voto di proteggerti e questo è l'unico luogo in cui sarai al sicuro-

"Levami le mani di dosso!" sibilò il ragazzo, lottando contro la presa mentre Piton marciava verso Hogwarts. Provò a piantare i piedi per terra e togliere la mano dell'uomo dai suoi vestiti, ma fu tutto inutile. "Maledetto traditore del tuo sangue schifoso!"

Piton fermò i suoi lunghi passi e aggiustò la sua presa sui vestiti di Draco per portare la sua faccia vicina a quella del giovane. Non si poteva notare sul suo viso, ma Malfoy sì sentì improvvisamente molto diffidente dello sguardo pericoloso negli occhi del mago, anche se non indietreggiò. Piton era un traditore del suo sangue. Era un dato di fatto.

Lui e Piton si erano nascosti nei mesi successive agli.. eventi della Torre di Astronomia. Draco non era stupido. Sapeva che il suo fallimento avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze, ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare la loro grandezza. Il Signore Oscuro lo voleva morto.

Non aveva parlato con i suoi genitori da quella sera e non aveva idea di che cosa fosse loro capitato. Aveva appena abbandonato una baracca nelle Shetland, con come suo unico compagno l'uomo unto e inquietante che attualmente lo stava fissando promettendogli tortura. E aveva anche una taglia sulla sua testa. Entrambe le parti lo volevano morto. Eccezionale.

E poi Piton gli aveva detto di essere una spia; che li aveva traditi tutti e che era uno di _loro_. Draco aveva vomitato gli avanzi a mala pena digeriti che erano riusciti a recuperare quel giorno e aveva passato il resto della serata cercando di scappare dal loro nascondiglio scozzese.

Ma dove sarebbe potuto andare?

Se non fosse stato per il fatto che Voldemort lo voleva _Avadakedavrato _il più presto possibile, avrebbe divulgato la rivelazione per qualche guadagno personale. Ma non c'era più spazio per lui fra i Mangiamorte, cosa che lo lasciava sostanzialmente fottuto; costretto a seguire in giro il traditore del suo sangue che gli aveva detto di non poterlo più proteggere.

Porca puttana.

E ora Piton lo aveva portato a Hogwarts.

Aveva provato a fare delle domande riguardanti il suo grado di coinvolgimento con l'Ordine, ma l'idiota pazzoide gli aveva detto il minimo indispensabile. Draco si era chiesto se se la follia avesse definitivamente avuto la meglio sull'uomo; che tutta la storia dell'essere una spia fosse solo il balbettare isterico di un uomo che non c'era più con la testa. Aveva assassinato Silente dopotutto. Ma allora perché lo avrebbe portato ad Hogwarts se non avesse avuto nessuna influenza sulla McGranitt e sull'Ordine?

Tutte quelle domande e l'ansia martellavano contro le sue tempie e pulsavano insieme ad echi di raccomandazioni nella sua testa. Ma lui non aveva risposte. Non aveva promesse. Non aveva niente. Lasciato a ribollire in un limbo che faceva male e a chiedersi quando tutto era diventato così complicato.

Cinque mesi in un capanno cadente in una qualche desolata isola delle Shetland, con solo il brusio delle pecore a spezzare il silenzio, lo aveva lasciato a dir poco.. teso. Certo, sapere che il mago più potente sulla Terra era a caccia del suo cadavere non aiutava.

Che settimana di merda. Che mese di merda. Che anno di merda.

"Sto cercando di proteggerti, Draco," disse bruscamente l'uomo sinistro, serrando la sua presa sugli abiti di Draco. "Questo è l'unico posto dove sarai al sicuro-

"Non sarò al sicuro qui," ringhiò il biondo, arricciando le labbra con disgusto. "Sono il loro fottuto nemico-

"Sei nemico di entrambi le parti adesso," gli fece notare Piton, continuando a camminare verso Hogwarts e trascinando l'erede dei Malfoy con sé. "Ma ci sono meno probabilità che questa fazione ti uccida. La Professoressa McGranitt ha già acconsentito."

"Stupida vacca," abbaiò Draco, cosa che gli procurò uno strattone che lo fece quasi soffocare. "Quindi devo affidare la mia sicurezza a quella megera pazzoide?"

"Non hai scelta."

Le sue proteste cessarono.

* * *

><p>Hermione rabbrividì.<p>

L'Autunno si era insinuato nel castello troppo velocemente e aveva sparso il freddo giù per la sua nuca. Il respiro le usciva dalla sua bocca in morbide nebbie e la ragazza si sistemò nel pugno il tessuto del maglione per proteggere le dita.

Hermione balzò dalla sedia quando sentì la porta della biblioteca aprirsi, seguita da passi strascicati. Afferrò la sua bacchetta, terminando silenziosamente l'incantesimo _Lumos _e ascoltando attentamente i tonfi dell'intruso sul pavimento. Respirò più sommessamente che poté, riuscendo ad alzarsi dalla sedia senza fare il minimo rumore.

Si fece strada attraverso gli spazi fra gli scaffali, cercando di intravedere qualcosa che fosse fuori posto. Tutte le ombre si mescolavano in una massa quasi nera, così si concentrò sui rumori. Chiunque fosse indugiava ancora sulla porta, ma stava lentamente addentrandosi nella biblioteca. La mano di Hermione si strinse attorno alla sua bacchetta.

"Signorina Granger?" la chiamò una voce familiare e le sue spalle si rilassarono. "È qua dentro?"

"_Lumos_," sospirò la strega, mentre i suoi piedi seguivano quel tono amichevole. "Sono qui, Professor Lumacorno."

"Oh, eccola qua," sorrise l'uomo agitato quando la vide. "L'ho cercata ovunque, sa. Non dovrebbe essere fuori così tardi, anche se è Caposcuola."

"Va tutto bene?" chiese lei, ignorando il suo commento.

"La Professoressa McGranitt vorebbe parlarle," disse semplicemente, facendole strada fuori dalla biblioteca. "La troverà nel suo ufficio."

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono per la preoccupazione. Perché la McGranitt avrebbe dovuto avere bisogno di lei alle due del mattino?

"Non so che cosa stia succedendo, signorina Granger," ammise con una scrollata di spalle. "Sono sicuro che sia tutto a posto, altrimenti ci avrebbero informati."

"Suppongo che lei abbia ragione," annuì Hermione assente, infilando le mani nelle tasche. "Sembra solo un po' strano".

"In tempi come questi, signorina Granger," mormorò e Hermione poteva sentire quanto l'uomo fosse stanco. Erano tutti così stanchi. "Sono sorpreso che riesca a trovare ancora strano qualcosa."

"Ha ragione."

"La accompagnerò fino all'ufficio," le disse, con la voce gracchiante per la fatica. "Vuole che aspetti fuori per assicurarmi che lei torni nella sua stanza senza alcun rischio?"

"Non è necessario," lo congedò Hermione scuotendo la testa brevemente. "La mia stanza è poco lontana dall'uffico della McGranitt. E poi, mi sembra molto stanco, Signore."

"Sono stato svegliato in modo alquanto improvviso," confessò lui, soffocando uno sbadiglio. "E lei stava leggendo in biblioteca. Sta dormendo bene, signorina Granger?"

"Abbastanza bene," mentì lei.

"Posso consigliarle un po' di Pozione Soporifera?" suggerì Lumacorno, lanciandole un'occhiata significativa. "Potrei preparagliene un po' per domani."

"No, grazie," Hermione gli offrì un debole sorriso. "Ho dei sonniferi Babbani che prendo quando ne ho davvero bisogno, ma sto bene, Professore. Davvero."

"Se lo dice lei, signorina Granger," cedette lui, fermandosi quando raggiunsero la porta del passaggio che portava all'uffico della McGranitt. "La lascio qui allora."

"La ringrazio, Professor Lumacorno," Hermione annuì educatamente, aspettando che il mago sparisse lungo il corridoio prima di borbottare la parola d'ordine. "Gatto soriano."

* * *

><p>Draco era seduto in una sedia troppo grande per lui, digrignando i denti e mordendosi la lingua. I due professori stavano battibeccando di fronte a lui e c'era voluto tutto il suo autocontrollo per non urlargli contro. Se la McGranitt non avesse stretto la sua bacchetta sulla difensiva, avrebbe probabilmente già lanciato una fattura ad entrambi o almeno alcuni incantesimi <em>Silencio <em>per bloccare i loro toni aspri.

"Ho accettato di incontrarti, Severus," disse duramente la strega. "Non ho mai promesso che lo avrei effettivamente fatto restare qui."

"Non c'è nessun altro posto," affermò Piton calmo, guardando Draco per un momento. "Se il Signore Oscuro lo trova lo ucciderà, Minerva."

"E vorresti che io mettessi il resto degli studenti in pericolo?" sbottò lei con il suo marcato accento scozzese e ricordando a Draco la sua vile permanenza nel Nord. Sempre a nascondersi..

"Stai cercando di proteggere gli studenti," disse il mago scontroso. "Lui ha bisogno di protezione più di chiunque-"

"Questo ragazzo è la ragione per cui questo posto è stato attaccato!" urlò lei, puntando un dito accusatore verso il giovane. "Questo ragazzo-"

"È un bambino,"la interruppe Piton, ignorando il grugnito offeso che provenne dall'altrimenti silenzioso adolescente. "È stato traviato, Minerva."

A quelle parole, gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono e scrutò l'uomo di cui una volta si era fidato con scetticismo. Era bizzarro e degradante venire difeso da qualcuno che oramai disprezzava.

"Sapeva ciò che stava facendo,"disse piano la Preside, tornando al suo tono prudente. "E se non fosse stato così sciocco, le cose sarebbero molto diverse-"

"Il Signore Oscuro sarebbe comunque una minaccia,"ragionò lui con attenzione. "Sai che Albus-"

"Non osare corrompermi con il suo ricordo!" lo avvertì lei, mentre la sua voce raggiungeva un tono che disturbava le sue stesse orecchie. "Non _osare_, Severus-"

"Sai che ho ragione," disse Piton con una forza sottile. "Sai molto bene quanto fosse determinato ad assicurarsi che Draco non seguisse quella.. _strada_."

L'erede dei Malfoy sentì la sua mascella rillassarsi. Un sacco di domande gli riempirono inevitabilmente la testa e si fece passare dell'aria tra i denti. Il vecchio allocco si era interessato a lui? Aveva voluto tenerlo lontano dal sentiero oscuro? E Piton lo sapeva? Solo altri segreti; alter scheggie nella sua mente.

"Che diavolo-"

"Ti avevo detto di tenere la bocca chiusa,"strascicò Piton, senza nemmeno disturbarsi a gettare uno sguardo su di lui. "Minerva, sai che Albus lo avrebbe lasciato rimanere-

"Beh," sospirò lei, massaggiandosi la fronte con le sue mani raggrinzite dall'età. "La benevolenza di Albus potrebbe essere considerata la sua caduta, insieme al suo desiderio di vedere del buono in tutti quanti."

Piton emise un suono di accordo."Ad ogni modo," borbottò sottovoce. "Il mio tempo sta scadendo. Ha bisogno di un posto lontano dal Signore Oscuro."

L'anziana strega tese le labbra e spostò il suo sguardo saggio sul più giovane occupante della stanza. Draco provò a sostenere lo scambio ma si ritrovò a fissare il suo grembo, le sue palpebre pesanti per la fatica. Non era riuscito ad avere una notte di sonno decente dal primo di Giugno, quattro giorni prima del suo diciassettesimo compleanno. Forse per il freddo che si insinuava tra le fessure del loro nascondiglio, o per i dolorosi morsi della fame che aveva dovuto soffrire per cinque mesi, o forse per i fragili resti della sua coscienza.

Il sonno era un lusso ormai dimenticato, così come un pasto decente. E un letto. E una doccia. E il calore...

"Molto bene," mormorò infine la McGranitt, alzando lievemente la testa mentre parlava. "Può restare. Ma ho le mie condizioni, Signor Malfoy, e se anche solo una di esse viene violata, verrà lasciato a sé stesso."

Draco alzò lentamente gli occhi guardare la donna con uno sguardo agitato. Chi era lei per stilare una lista di regole? Come se gli stesse facendo un favore. Lui non voleva stare lì. Non aveva bisogno del suo maledetto aiuto. Poteva infilarselo su per il-

"La sua bacchetta, signor Malfoy"chiese la McGranitt calma, allungando la mano.

Lui sbuffò. "Via dalle palle," mormorò freddamente, ma sentì qualcosa al suo fianco muoversi e guardò con occhi furiosi come la sua bacchetta lasciava la sua tasca per atterrare sul palmo della strega.

"Non le sarà permesso di partecipare alle lezioni con il resto degli studenti,"gli disse bruscamente. "Credo che le ragioni siano piuttosto ovvie. Dovrà passare inosservato e sono sicura che non verrebbe riaccolto dagli altri studenti comunque sia."

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. Odiava le persone che trovavano necessario ribadire l'ovvio.

"Non lascerà la stanza che gli verrà assegnata,"continuò lei duramente, le labbra serrate per lo stress. "Se mette anche solo un piede fuori da Hogwarts senza il mio permesso non le sarà permesso di rientrare. Mai più."

Draco si strofinò il mento e guardò Piton, che lo stava osservando con quel familiare sguardo impaziente. Avrebbe voluto dire ad entrambi di andare a fanculo; di farsi gli affari loro, ma sapeva che questa offerta non era opzionale. Ricordò a sé stesso ancora una volta che non aveva nessun altro posto dove andare. Quello era il suo destino. Un'altra prigione succhia-sanità mentale. Che Merlino lo aiutasse a salvare il suo spirito.

"Resterà qui?" chiese Piton, rompendo il silenzio. "Con te?"

"Ho troppe cose in ballo per fare l'accompagnatrice, Severus," spiegò la strega con un tono tagliente. "Ho in mente qualcun altro che lo tenga d'occhio."

Piton aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Lumacorno?" provò ad indovinare. "Uno degli altri professori?"

"Sai per esperienza personale che non avrebbero tempo per questo," rispose lei con un sopracciglio alzato. "Viste le circostanze, Severus, ci sono solo una manciata di persone di cui mi fido completamente, e se vuoi che la postazione dei signor Malfoy rimanga segreta, allora rimarrà con la signorina Granger."

Dracò sgranò gli occhi e la sua gola si seccò. "Quella fottuta Mezzosangue-

"È meglio per lei che moderi il linguaggio, signor Malfoy," lo minacciò lei col suo tono tagliente "Credo di aver detto chiaramente che la sua permanenza qui presuppone delle condizioni-

"Lei crede che gettarmi in una stanza con lei sarà sicuro?" domandò lui con una faccia incredula. "Se c'è qualcuno che mi vuole morto oltre al Signore Oscuro è la Mezzosangue-

"Smetta immediatamente di usare quella parola," ribadì la strega riproverandolo con un dito. "Sono certa che la signorina Granger è in grado di gestire questa.. situazione in modo maturo."

Draco emise un latrato privo di umorismo e scosse la testa. "Lei è fuori di testa."

"A quanto pare," concordò lei. "Ma se fossi in lei, non mi incoraggerei a riconsiderare questa sistemazione."

Draco strinse gli occhi e si voltò verso Piton con un'espressione di puro disgusto. "Questa è la tua idea di protezione?" sputò a denti stretti. "Consegnarmi a questi idioti-"

"Basta così," lo zittì lui tranquillamente, continuando a fissare la McGranitt con un'espressione incuriosita. "Sei sicura che la Signorina Granger sia l'opzione più saggia, Minerva?"

"È l'unica opzione," affermò lei risoluta. "È l'unica studentessa di cui mi fido completamente."

"Ma sarebbe più appropriato scegliere uno dei professori."

"I professori stanno già avendo abbastanza problemi cercando di sorvegliare gli altri studenti,"disse la Preside con una punta di impazienza. "La Signorina Granger è perfettamente in grado di occuparsi della questione e si da il caso che abbia una stanza libera nel suo alloggio-

"Dev'essere uno scherzo," grugnì Draco, arricciando il naso con disprezzo. "Mi rifiuto di stare con quella-

"Non ti dirò di nuovo di stare zitto," ghignò Piton, facendo un lungo passo per schaffeggiargli la nuca.

"Farà ciò che le è stato detto, Signor Malfoy," lo avvertì rigidamente la strega. "Otterrà una sola offerta d'aiuto da parte nostra e se non dovesse funzionare, verrà lasciato a sé stesso."

Draco sentì il bisogno di sfidare la strega salirgli sul per la gola, solleticandolgi le tonsille, ma era _così_ stanco.  
>Hogwarts era molto più calda del capanno e il calore era come un sedativo. Per quanto cercasse di ignorarlo, la sedia imbottita lo stava assorbendo. L'odore di cibo aleggiava nell'aria e stava svegliando il suo stomaco vuoto.<p>

"Devo prendere il suo silenzio come un assenso alla nostra offerta?"

Offerta. Draco sbuffò. Non era un'offerta che gli stava facendo e tutti quanti in quella stanza lo sapevano. Era un ultimatum. Stare con il nemico o rischiare la morte. La voglia di vivere batteva di poco il suo orgoglio. Va bene, lascia che ti diano da mangiare e che ti forniscano un antico tetto sopra la tua testa. I suoi genitori lo sarebbero venuti a cercare. Suo padre avrebbe convinto il Signore Oscuro a chiudere un occhio sul suo.. incidente. Forse.

"Accetta," parlò Piton al suo posto, lanciando al suo ex alunno un'occhiata severa che lo sfidava a protestare.

"Così sia," sospirò la McGranitt, con tutto il terrore di un' anima che aveva fatto un patto con il Diavolo. "Ha qualche effetto personale?"

I suoi occhi si spostarono nuovamente sul suo grembo. La semplice risposta era no. No, non aveva una maledetta cosa da chiamare sua. Solo i vestiti malconci e ripetutamente puliti con l'incantesimo _Gratta e Netta_ che Piton gli aveva dato. Era stato privato di tutti le prove della sua ricchezza; i simboli che rappresentavano il suo nefando patrimonio e lui odiava quella condizione.

"No," borbottò velocemente, serrando gli occhi.

"Allora dirò agli Elfi Domestici di trovare qualcosa per lei," gli disse la McGranitt, con un tono non più delicato di prima."Li farò mandare nella stanza della Signorina Granger ad un certo punto della giornata di domani."

"E la Signorina Granger ha acconsentito all'accordo?" chiese il mago più anziano con un tono scettico.

"Non ancora."

Le sopracciglia dorate di Draco si inarcarono. _Non ancora? _Quella donna stava scavando la sua tomba più velocemente di Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Hermione strisciò le punte delle sue dita consumante dall'ansia sui vecchi mattoni del muro mentre trascinava i piedi giù per il corridoio, l'altra mano impegnata a stringere la sua bacchetta illuminata per indicarle la strada. Aveva capito perché la McGranitt l'aveva convocata ora. C'era una sola possibilità.<p>

Cattive notizie.

Qualcuno era morto. O era stato ferito. Forse i piani di Harry e Ron erano stati scoperti. Forse la scuola era di nuovo sotto minaccia. O magari Voldemort aveva trovato il quartier generale dell'Ordine.

C'erano centinaia di possibilità, ed erano tutte brutte.

Aveva nostalgia del suo ottimismo; desiderava che non gli fosse stato rubato dall'oscuro ricordo della Torre di Astronomia e dall'assenza dei suoi migliori amici. I suoi pensieri tristi sfumarono quando la voce distorta della McGranitt tintinnò attraverso il passaggio, e non appena l'eco svanì, un'altra voce si unì alla sua. La voce di un uomo.

La stretta sulla sua bacchetta si fece più stretta mentre accelerava il passo, il rumore dei suoi piedi sempre più alto fra gli altri suoni. Non riusciva a distinguere le parole specifiche e non riusciva nemmeno a capire se ci fosse una terza voce che vibrava lungo i muri adesso.  
>Con un movimento del polso e mentre sussurrava nuovamente la parola d'ordine sottovoce, la porta spessa si aprì di scatto. Hermione sgranò gli occhi mentre assorbiva la scena che le si parò davanti.<p>

Piton. Qui. Ad Hogwarts.

Non fece nemmeno caso a Malfoy.

Tre teste si voltarono a guardarla, ma lei ne vide solo una. Lui. L'uomo che aveva ucciso la persona migliore che avesse mai conosciuto. Sentì un fuoco bruciarle nel petto.

"_Tu," _soffiò, i suoi lineamenti allungati per un attimo dallo shock per poi fare spazio alle linee arrabbiate sul suo viso. Con un movimento agitato del gomito Hermione stese il braccio della bacchetta e i suoi occhi marrone scuro si strinsero in pericolose fessure. "_Impedimenta_!"

Piton bloccò il suo incantesimo senza sforzi, e la cosa la fece infuriare ancora di più. La sua rabbia le martellava nelle orecchie, coprendo le richieste della McGranitt di calmarsi. La sua magia stava pulsando nella punta delle sue dita, pronta per la vendetta. Lanciò uno _Stupeficium, _ma venne deviato come il suo ultimo attacco.

Draco osservò il duello in silenzio con i suoi occhi calcolatori, chiedendosi perché Piton stesse effettivamente partecipando. Sicuramente un veloce _Petrificus _avrebbe messo la Mezzosangue ficcanaso al suo posto. Non si era accorta di lui; non aveva nemmeno una volta sollevato lo sguardo dall'altro mago. Avrebbe scommesso la fortuna della sua famiglia che notare la sua presenza non avrebbe calmato la sua collera nemmeno un po' in quel momento.

Piton squadrò la ragazza con calma e lanciò un silenzioso incantesimo disarmante nella sua direzione, decidendo che la cosa migliore era mettere fine alla cosa prima che gli sfuggisse dalle mani.  
>Impressionato, Piton alzò un sopracciglio quando si rese conto che l'incantesimo non aveva avuto effetto, e vacillò quando un altro dei suoi anatemi lo fece barcollare. La ragazza aveva fatto pratica. Quando aveva imparato a lanciare l'Incantesimo Scudo senza pronunciare la formula?<p>

"Basta così!" cercò di intervenire la McGranitt, ma gli occhi di Hermione si posarono appena sulla donna. "Signorina Granger, si calmi e mi lasci spiegare-

La giovane strega non batté ciglio. "_Confrin-_

La bacchetta le volò via dalla mano, e la ragazza spostò il suo sguardo tradito e confuso sulla Preside. Sentì delle corde incantate che la avvolgevano per limitare i suoi movimenti, e lacrime di frustrazione scesero a rigarle le guance. La strega più anziana le lanciò uno sguardo pieno di scuse prima di agitare nuovamente la sua bacchetta e Hermione sentì i suoi piedi alzarsi dal pavimento prima di volare dentro ad un armadio.

La porta si chiuse dietro di lei con colpo secco e lei rimase immobile nel buio, stordita per un momento prima di cercare di liberarsi e gridare finché la sua gola non cominciò a bruciare.  
>Perché la McGranitt stava facendo questo? Hermione emise un singhiozzo indignato e ricacciò indietro l'urlo bloccato nella sua trachea.<p>

Che cosa diavolo stava succedendo?

Dall'altra parte della porta, Draco si buttò indietro sulla sedia, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Guardò i due professori mentre si scambiavano un'occhiata scettica e resistette al bisogno di scuotere la testa o di ridere alla loro stupidità. Come potevano essere onestamente sorpresi che lei avesse reagito così? Era davvero circondato da dei maledetti idioti.

"Beh," commentò, con una voce stridula ma sempre traboccante di sarcasmo. "È andata bene."


End file.
